


He Defied The World And The World Rose From Ashes

by pengichuu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Escape from the First Order, Finn has a crush on Poe, Finn-centric, Gen, Heroism, Insecurity, Loss of Slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengichuu/pseuds/pengichuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t do this anymore. He won’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Defied The World And The World Rose From Ashes

_“Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free.”_

_― Jim Morrison_

He Defied The World And The World Rose From Ashes

 

I

A small boy taken away from his family, his home.

Crying in anguish out to his mother, arms reached out, farther and farther away from the tranquilty of loving faces and familiar places.

He still hears their voices screaming, but knows not what they were saying. Only remembres his father running after him, bloodied face and dead eyes, until he is also silenced by a loud bang.

He remembers a small girl with eyes as bright as the sun, a house where his mother had looked him in the eyes and told him that he was a brave little boy.

All that’s left now is fire and smoke.

 

II

_Follow your commands._

_Never question what you’re told._

The ship shaking and coming to a stop. The door opening. A planet of sand and people like them. Like him.

_Have no mercy on the enemies._

_Yes, ma’am!_

Raising his gun. Lowering the gun. Slip bloodied on the ground, hand reaching out to him, _just like his parents_ , and then nothing.

He can’t do this anymore. He won’t.

 

III

 

Breathe. He needs to breathe and think about what he’s doing.

_What am I doing? They’re going to know. They’re going to make me forget._

He didn’t shoot them. Any of them. Those people, their families, their memories, gone – all that’s left of them now are bodies on the ground.

_He saw me. Saw me hesitate, saw me scared. He knows. He knows and he’ll tell everyone._

He knows he shouldn’t do anything. Nothing stupid, but Slip is gone and all that’s left is pain.

_Oh god, why does it hurt like this?_

IV

 

A captured pilot tortured for answers. A chance to go. To leave this behind. A new planet awating far away.

_What am I doing? I should stop, I should go and do what I’m told. But…_

He tells them to leave. They listen. Leave like they’re told to. Like he’s someone better, higher. How?

_No time to think. Need to think if a plan._

The man….The pilot he’s beaten. Tired. He feels something in his gut. A warm feeling. A feeling he felt when he laughed with Slip. Talked with him.

_Nervous. I’m scared and nervous and I have no idea what I’m doing._

V

 

A small room. The man looks at him with his big eyes. Goofy smile. Tanned skin.

_Yes. A pilot, an enemy and a ticket out of here. But nothing more._

They devise a plan. All he feels is how his insides are coming out any second. He talks to himself. Calming himself.

A TIE-fighter. A daring escape. A new friend, whose laugh paints his world.

_Finn, Finn, Finn – is that who I am? I’m Finn. I’m Finn and this is Poe and we’re free. I’m free._

Soaring through space. Closer to freedom. Closer to new opportunities, a new life.

And then – darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, but since Finn IS STILL WRITTEN LESS ABOUT THAN MANY OTHER CHARACTERS, I felt like I should write something about him to express how much I love him and how IMPORTANT he is.


End file.
